Transformers animated Swindle's and Quickdeal's lives
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: this is the story of Swindle's and Quickdeal's new life together and how they'll raise their family.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 sick days

Swindle and Quickdeal have been together in his home dimension on the planet where he lives now, planet Zamphros he is living a wondrous life. He had wife and he has new job as a salesmen at store. _To think all that time I spent being an arms dealer this is the life._ He thought happily as he made it home from work. He walked into the house. "Hello sweet-spark how was work?" Quickdeal asked. "It was just fine, just fine." He answered. But Swindle olfactory sensors were kind of stuffy. _I'll probably get over it by morning._ Swindle thought during dinner. "Sweet-spark look at the time we should get to bed." Quickdeal said. "You're right." Swindle said.

The next morning. Quickdeal woke up she saw Swindle fast asleep. She decided to make Swindle's favorite breakfast Over easy oil eggs and extra crispy engeron-bacon. "Hmm once that alarm clock goes off he's going to smell this and bolt to the table." She said to herself. The alarm went off a minute later. She waited for Swindle to come in but something was up he normally ran right in whenever she made it. Then Swindle came in he looked like one word to Quickdeal horrible. "Morning Swindle," She said. "Morning, dear." He answered. "Sweet-spark are you feeling okay?" She asked him. "Yes," He croaked. "You don't sound fine." She said and left to get something. Swindle didn't know what she was getting but he was going to find out soon because she came in with the thermometer. "I'm going to check you temperature," She told him. "There is no need for that! I just need some thing warm to drink," He insisted. Quickdeal didn't like what he said but maybe all he needed was a nice cube of warm energon so she got him some. "I'm going to work." Swindle told her. "See you later," Quickdeal told him and kissed his face. _Hmm he felt a little hot._ Quickdeal thought as Swindle walked out the door. "I should of convinced him to stay home." She said to herself as began to take care of things around the house. Swindle's day at work wasn't going to well he had to blow his "nose" very often. He could barely talk to the customers because his throat was so sore. His boss saw this. "Swindle you're paler bleached space barnacle, are you feeling all right?" His boss asked. "No, my olfactory sensor is stuffy and runny, my throat is sore, I have chills and I ache all over." Swindle answered. "Alright Swindle I can tell you're sick so go home," His boss told him. "But boss," Swindle said. "No buts and go home and get some rest and see a medic, I need my best salesmen in tiptop shape and come back when you're better." His told him and Swindle left for home.

Somewhere around noon. Quickdeal was making her lunch. Then Swindle walked in. "Sweet-spark you're home early," She said. "The boss sent me home because I'm sick," Swindle answered. "I'll call our medic and see if he can look at you and see what's wrong," She told him as he went into bed and got under the covers. "Swindle your appointment is in an hour." She called. So a little while later they left for the medic's office. It was Swindle's turn. The medic looked at him and had the results. "Okay Swindle you have the cyber-flu, so lots of bed-rest and fluids warm ones are the best for it." The medic Repair said. "Thanks doc," Swindle said. They returned home.

"Come honey get in bed," Quickdeal said. "Yes dear," he answered. Swindle got comfortable in his bed. "I 'll be right back with some hot energon-tea." Quickdeal told him. "Thanks sweet-spark." Swindle said. She came back real quick. She handed the cube to him steam was rising from it. "Careful it's hot," She told him. "Thank you," He said sipping it. "Try to get some rest." She told after he finished. He fell right to sleep. _Oh my poor dear._ She thought.

Two days later. "Swindle I'm so glad that you're better." Quickdeal said. "Yes the best part of being sick is when its over." Swindle said and kissed her face. "What was that for?" She asked. "Because I love you and since took such good care of me while I was sick." He answered his wife. "Swindle?" She said. "Yes my dear," He answered. "Do you think we're ready for child?" She asked him. He thought about it. "Yes I think we're ready." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 first child.

Quickdeal woke up she found Swindle's arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled but she was feeling kid of queasy. She managed to wiggle out of his hold. Then she ran into the bathroom the door slammed shut. Swindle heard the door slam and made it the bathroom door and heard Quickdeal vomiting. "Sweet-spark are you alright?" He asked. "Do I sound alright?' She asked. "I guess not," Swindle said. She came out after she finished. "I think I'm good now," Quickdeal said. "Good but I think you need to see a medic because this has been happening for a while." Swindle said. Quickdeal nodded.

At the doctor's office. The medic was examining her and fond nothing wrong with her but he found something good she was with sparkling. He told them. Swindle was happy and so was Quickdeal.

They began to prepare things for their new child.

The months began to pass and Quickdeal was beginning to show. Soon anyone who was near could tell she was with sparkling. She spent a lot of time thinking of names for the sparkling. Today they found out they were going to have a little femme. They began to think of names that would suit a female sparkling. "How about Moonbeam?" Swindle asked. "I like that name." Quickdeal said. Then a month later Quickdeal gave birth to little Moonbeam she was very beautiful. "She looks just like you," Swindle told Quickdeal. "But she has your optics." Quickdeal said the two were admiring their new sparkling. Knowing the most important part of their lives has just begun.


End file.
